


Art And Questions (working title)

by Ghuleh_Elf



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Answers will be a tooth pulling comparison, Bad Cop Omega, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dewdrop is up a tree and does not want to come down, Dix is a Vampire too, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Foreplay, Good Cop Bone Daddy, Just those 3... so far, LOTS of Questions, Multi, Now going to be a few at least, Omega gets in a mood..., Original Fiction, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Questions will start coming in Chapter 4, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Some "unexpected" dinner guests, This was supposed to be just a chapter or 2, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Copia, Vampire Mary Goore, Very little answers, art class, established relationships - Freeform, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_Elf/pseuds/Ghuleh_Elf
Summary: Art class was interrupted by Sister Dix retrieving Cardinal Copia after I reported to her about his up staging poor Mary in a fit of jealousy. I help my fellow Sisters by getting a very suitable model to come in before heading off to my date with my loves. However, Mary lingers around for me and questions about similarities between him, Copia, Bone Daddy, Special Ghoul and Terzo form in my head and refuse to leave. So many questions... But will they get answered?This is my take on a follow up to "A Portrait of One Lascivious" by Noir_Dix.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noir_Dix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Dix/gifts).



> Several Sisters from Ghostly Desires are part of the class and other parts of this tale. (You're welcome, ladies!)
> 
> 💀 = Papa II in texts
> 
> *Any possible similarities in this to existing works by other AO3 authors is strictly coincidental and not meant to take credit away from anyone, whatsoever, period. * 
> 
> **Some original characters and ideas are used with permission and have also been creatively collaborated on in private with Noir_Dix for this fan fiction. **

After Dix had unceremoniously dragged Copia from the room, Mary looked over at me from the small knot of Sisters clustered around him. He was visibly put out by the blatant thunder stealing by the damned rat man and the Sisters going all a flutter over him. 

He extracted himself from their petting and pawing hands saying, "Sorry, Sisters, but the moment for this has passed. I have things to get done now. Get someone else or a ghoul to model for you now." With that, he sauntered off to throw on the last of his clothes and boots then moved to the open door, looked over his shoulder with a wink, blew a kiss and walked out of the room. 

I watched him go with a smirk and noticed that he didn't go far; I could just see his shadow on the floor of the hallway beyond the door frame. 

"Which ghoul do you think is free for a few hours to model?" One of the other Sisters asked. 

"Keebie? Are any of your ghoul crew free?" Katy asked. 

"Well, Omega and Aether are working on some riffs but should be done in a few minutes. I'll see if Aether will model for you. I'll ask Swiss, too."

"Can we possibly get Omega, too? We'd really like to draw him, too, you know." Sister Martha said to me with a smirk and waggling eyebrows. The other ladies in the room nodded emphatically in agreement with her. 

I smiled a little sadly. "Sorry but that can't happen at this time. He and I have plans with Bone Daddy in a little bit. Don't worry, I'll voluntell him that he'll be modelling for this little art group very soon.Okay? Besides, I know you're all dying a little to draw Aether after that picture of him sans pants surfaced around here." 

That got me more than a few sighs that fastly turned to groans. I chuckled slyly as I quickly opened my phone and sent a text to Aether and one to Swiss as well. The multi talented ghoul had a few admirers in these Sisters and he was always down to please them... when asked nicely. 

A few minutes went by as my fellow Sisters chatted when my phone went off with GIR saying in a shrill tone, "I got chocolate bubble gum!" I facepalmed and muttered "Damn it Swiss!" as I opened the message. 

"Hey babe, I'd love to model for the art group but I'm waiting for Dew to stop hissing then drop down from the tree he's currently up so I can have better fun with him on the ground."

"Why is he up a tree this time and what do you mean by 'better fun'?"

After a few moments, I got a pic sent to me of Swiss' hand holding two black feathers and " He saw 💀's swans swimming in the pond when we were walking the grounds earlier, freaked the fuck out and ducked down behind the low wall by the pond, muttering about getting you and 💀 back with his own kind of tickle torture."

My eyes went wide at that before I sent, "Tell me you found those feathers and DID NOT pluck them from one of the birds. 💀 will skin you if you hurt one of them to get the feathers!!"

"Found them, didn't pluck them. Promise. I know the story of how Ifrit got the scars on his back. No way am I ever going to raise the wrath of 💀. My skin is too pretty, luscious and delicious to get scarred up like that! 😁"

I grinned at that. Swiss truly is a beautiful ghoul and knows it. His ego is quite large because of it. "I gather you put two and two together and chased the poor gremlin up that tree by threatening to tickle him with those feathers. You're a cruel bastard, Swiss."

"Hahaha! Love you too, babe. I'll come by later if the Sisters are still around or if anyone may be up for a private 'draw me like one of your French girls' session 😈 TTFN love! 😘"

"Equal opportunity sex fiend." I muttered softly to myself with a fond smile. 

I looked at the group and said, "I couldn't get Swiss for you because he's terrorizing Dew at present. The gremlin is up a tree and fine so don't worry, ladies. You know how those two ghouls are. He did say that he'll gladly come model for you all later or a private session with anyone that may be up for 'french girl' drawing." That got everyone to grin wickedly and I could almost hear the wheels turning inside their skulls. 

Another pic came in from Swiss at that moment. It was looking up into the tree at a very angry Dew. His eyes were glowing angrily, two clawed middle fingers flipping off the camera, his forked tongue hanging out of his mouth and the tip of his tail in what could only be an accusatory pointing gesture. I couldn't help laughing aloud at the adorably angry, little gremlin and his predicament. 

"What's so funny?" Sister Becky asked. 

I showed her the pic and joined in her giggles as I showed the rest of the group. A bunch of comments came out from everyone almost at once. 

"Poor Dew."

"He must've done something to Swiss to get chased up a tree like that."

"I hope he doesn't fall and get hurt!"

"I hope he does fall and get hurt bad enough to get stuck in bed for awhile. I'll gladly help nurse him back to health."

"He can't get hurt while on a tour break, dummy! They have to leave in a week."

"Okay. So let him fall and lightly twist or sprain something instead."

"He can't get hurt at all, stupid!"

"Girls! Girls! You're both pretty! Swiss won't let our filthy, little gremlin get hurt."

My phone went off with the chorus of "Popstar" along with the pic of Aether's glorious ass uncovered as his ID pic. I groaned, loudly, as I stepped out in the hall to take Aether's call. Seeing that clued me in on who got into my phone and changed things. Aether's ringtone had been the chorus of "Zero Hero" while his pic had been his "Seriously?! WTF?!" look for as long as I'd known him until now.

I walked a few feet away from the door to where Mary was standing and apparently waiting for me. I gestured for him to wait quietly while I took the call. He nodded and leaned his shoulder against the wall, crossing one booted foot in front of the other. 

"Aeth, you cheeky fucking monkey! You got in my phone! If I didn't need this favor from you, I'd be kicking your ass right now."

Aether was cackling in my ear at this point. After he caught his breath he said, "You'll never be lockin me out yer phone, love. Anyway, you love me arse pic so yeh not complaining about it, right?"

"No. I'll say this though, babe, after you get done with my favor I'm going to make that lovely ass of yours red and I'm locking you out of my phone, period. Brat!"

"Don't threaten me with a good time, babe. And I'll be makin yer arse red after that little remark." He growled into the phone. 

Before I could retort, Aether came around the corner with an evil grin as he sauntered towards me. The grin and walk told me that I was in for a world of pain and pleasure later. When he was in front of me, he gave me a quick kiss and said, "Let's get me in there and blow the minds of the Sisters. You and I 'ave a date day after tomorrow, love. Omega and Papa already gave their okay for it." 

I grinned at him. "I'll keep the date... If you're a good boy and model. " With that, I pulled him into the meeting room and the waiting Sisters. 

"Oh my... Seriously?! Keebie!! You are awesome!!" Sister Becky said as she high-fived me followed by Sister Martha. The other Sisters were gaping at the handsome ghoul as he was removing his tie and starting to unbutton his shirt. 

"Yes. Ladies, here is your model for the next few hours. Enjoy the time with him. I'm off to date night with my ghoul and Bone Daddy. Let me see your sketches and drawings later, please?"

"We will!" The Sisters said quietly and distractedly as Aether shrugged out of his shirt, revealing his hairy chest and nipple piercings. He caught my eye, blew me a kiss and waved me out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary has a point to his lingering around and Dew finally comes down from the tree but not without a little vengeance first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa II's name is Vicente.

I was smiling as I walked out of the door. The sounds of chairs being moved around and Aether's voice asking what poses they preferred drifted out to the Hall before I closed the door. He was in his element and would thoroughly enjoy the attention along with the many jaw drops over his penis. The Cardinal and Mary wouldn't be the only shocks of the afternoon. 

"You never cease to amaze me on how quickly and efficiently you can arrange things to make others around here so happy." Mary remarked before adding, "Now, how about you do something for me?" There was a glint in his eye that made me look at him with an arched eyebrow. I also noticed again that we were at eye level with each other. 

"And just what is this thing you want from me?" I asked, a bit puzzled but pretty sure I could guess what it was. 

"Nothing sinister, my dear one. Just... A date. Nothing more." He said, quietly. 

I blinked. I wasn't expecting that since he and Dix have this thing that was never really defined or the subject got changed when I asked her about it. Copia also went a bit mad whenever it was brought up as well. 

"Oh, " was the only thing I said before gesturing for him to walk with me as I made my back to the apartments Omega and I were given after the Clergy accepted our relationship as a permanent thing. I didn't stay quiet for long while we walked. 

"A date, huh?" I mused. "Why me? And won't that cause more problems for you with Dix and Copia?"

"The filthy rat can go fuck Dix's negligees for all I care about him and what he thinks! She told me to ask you since I let it slip that..." Mary shut up so fast that I heard his teeth _clack_ together. 

I stopped walking and turned to face him. "Let what 'slip', Mary?"

He looked down at his boots then at me as he said almost inaudibly, " _I have a crush on you_."

I twitched. 

"A crush on _me_? Why? I'm not all that special."

Mary frowned at me before snarling out, "You are indeed special since Omega tossed you over his shoulder and has kept you by his side since. That and no one else in known history of the Clergy has ever been collared by my br..." He paused to clear a supposed frog from his throat before continuing. "Vicente nor gotten the old, sour grouch to crack a genuine smile or laugh like you have. You also have Aether jumping to do your bidding on a moment's notice, Swiss follows you around like an overgrown puppy when not being a prankster and Dew singes anyone that says or even thinks something negative about you!" He snorted. "Not 'special'! My ass!"

"Well... Your ass is quite special, Mary. I just saw that for myself!" I giggled at him which got me a shake of his head before he laughed, too. 

"You really are too cute sometimes, Keebie. So... Are you going to go out on a date with me?" 

"I will, Mary."

A second later I was squealing as he picked me up in a hug and swung me around. For all that we were the same height and his build was small, he had a wiry strength that surprised me. _He's so much like Vicente that they have to be related!_

"Tack så mycket, älsking!" He said as he set me back on my feet. With a quick kiss on my cheek, he bowed and left to go do whatever he had to do. My guess was that he was going to interrupt Dix and Copia with his happy news. If I knew Dix, I'd find out later and I knew her quite well. 

* * *

As I walked across the grounds to the Ghouls dorms and my home, I took a walk over to the sugar maple grove to where I knew Swiss and Dew would be. I needed to intervene and get the poor gremlin back on the ground before it got much later and caused me to get into trouble with Vicente more so than Omega. I'd rather have "funishment" with Bone Daddy than punishment any day. 

When I got closer to the tree that Dew was up, I saw Sister Sarah arguing with the playful multi talented ghoul and didn't look like she was having much success in getting him to go away and leave her alone with Dew. There was also a sizeable picnic hamper on the ground next to the foot of the tree. I shook my head and sighed with fond exasperation. 

Sarah saw me and called out, "Keebie! Can you help me get Swiss to go the fuck away and take those damned feathers with him? He's wrecking the picnic date Dew and I are supposed to be on right now!"

Above them, the sounds of twigs cracking were followed by some of them falling along with several leaves as Dew apparently started climbing further up into the branches. When I got to my friends under the tree, an angry screech and hiss came down from Dew. 

"Oh fuck no! I'm not coming down while _she_ is down there, Sarah! You know what she and Papa did to me!"

I look up at the angry gremlin and sighed. "Oh for fuck's sake, Dew! I'm not going to grab the feathers from Swiss and tickle you with them. I give you my word. And besides, it was Vicente that decided that torture, not me. I just wish you'd stop stealing desserts and other snacks from us, that's all. If you'd ask for some, we'd gladly give them to you... Unless you like getting punished?"

"Come on, Dew! Get down from that tree and let's get on with our picnic already. Keebie gave you her word, so please come down!" Sarah pleaded with the reluctant ghoul. 

"I'll come down, _if_ those damned fucking feathers are taken away from _both_ of them! I don't trust Swiss with them and I'm still disgruntled with her for agreeing with Papa on tickle torture for me." Dew blew a raspberry at me as he sulked. 

"You do know that you can burn them to ash before you come down from the tree, silly gremlin!" Swiss shouted up to Dew before laughing. His laugh quickly changed to a startled _yip_ as the feather burst into controlled flames in his hands. The ghoul dropped them with a loud growl and hiss while Dew cackled evilly down at from his perch. 

"That'll teach you to chase me around like that again!" Dew continued to chortle on his way down from the tree. Swiss continued to growl at him as he looked over his palms to make sure there were no burns needing treatment. Thankfully, there were none. The gremlin was quite skilled in his element and kept the fire cold when it was close to Swiss' hands but hot enough to burn the feathers to ash almost instantly. 

"Come on, Swiss. Walk with me back to the dorms and leave these two to their picnic dinner. You can plot your revenge and act on it later." I said to the frowning, handsome ghoul. 

"Fine. Enjoy your picnic, Sarah." Swiss said just before stealing a kiss from her with a wicked smirk. 

"Get out of here, you cheeky devil!" Sarah laughed at him while swatting his backside which he shook at her with a laugh. 

I rolled my eyes and snorted as Swiss looped my arm with his before we started walking to the dorms. 


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked with Swiss, my mind played again over the similarities between Copia, Mary and Vicente as well as Terzo. I wish it hadn't been brought to my attention but it had and so it was stuck in my head. 

"Ghoul got your tongue, babe?" Swiss asked as he looked down at me, his head tilted to the side before he took his mask off. He knew that I preferred talking to him and all the other ghouls face to face. 

"Not at the moment and I know you'd love to change that." I smirked up at him and got a cheeky grin back. "Dix brought something up that has me thinking _a lot_. Have you noticed that there's really strong similarities between Copia, Mary, Vicente and Terzo? Like their heights and bodies. They're eerily close."

The ghoul shrugged his shoulders and shook his head slightly. "I never really noticed it. They're all just short and slenderish guys that are mostly dorks. Bone Daddy isn't dorky but he is weird with his stoic coldness. I wouldn't worry about it love, honestly." He moved my hand up to his lips and kissed the hollow of my palm. "Anyway. When are we having movie night and you spending the night with me?"

I shivered as he said that. "Equal opportunity sex fiend. How about in a few days or so? You know tonight is Omega and Bone Daddy night for me. I also have a date with Aether two days from tonight. And Mary asked me on a date, if you can believe that!"

"No way! Mary asked _you_ out on a _date_?"

"Yes, jackass, he asked me out on a date. Dix told him to, so he did and now we have a date except for I don't know when. In his giddiness to go tell her, he scampered off before saying when."

Swiss snorted. "Well. Movie night next Friday. Period. Everyone else can fuck themselves silly. I'm getting my time with you, damnit. Don't forget to tell Mary and everyone else about it, okay?"

"Don't worry. I'll remember. So do you think you can go model now for the impromptu art class group for me?" I asked him sweetly. 

"I'm heading there after I drop you off since I'm pretty sure Papa is waiting with Omega for you right now. I'll explain what happened if you're late. Speaking of, are you?"

I pulled out my phone and gasped. I was running late by almost half an hour! 

"Fuck! I'm late! We need to hurry!"

Swiss got in front of me and bent down for me to climb on his back for a piggy back ride. "We'll get there faster if I carry you, so hop on!"

As I climbed on to his back so he could run to the dorms, a soft breeze moved around us shortly before Air materialized in front of us. The tall ghoul smirked in seeing us and shook his head. 

"I should've known that it was you that made Keebie late for her date tonight, Swiss. Papa sent me to find you both. He knows Dew was up in one of the maple trees and you can explain that yourselves after I bring you to him and Omega."

Air walked to us, placed a hand each on mine and Swiss' shoulders before teleporting us to my sitting room where Bone Daddy and Omega were waiting. 

* * *

Upon entering the room, I glanced about to see where my loves were. Both of them were in the leather wing chairs, each holding a snifter of brandy in his hand. Papa was dressed in beautiful tailored black on black three piece suit, emerald silk tie and ankle boots. Omega on the other hand, was not in a suit much to my dismay. Instead, he was dressed for play in my favorite outfit of a black polo shirt, black tactical pants, and well polished black Hessian boots. A black and red single tail whip was curled up and resting on his lap along with a pair of black leather gloves. As I looked at his face, I was greeted with his sky blue eyes darkened to cobalt and a wicked smile playing about his lips. 

"You're late, min lilla. Why?" Omega purred at me. I knew by his tone that he wasn't mad at all and trying his best not to laugh at sight of me on Swiss' back, clinging to him like a monkey. 

"Mio caro Omega, sii gentile con lei. Non è colpa sua se è in ritardo, amore." Papa said softly. He fixed his green and ice white gaze on Swiss and said, "Explain why dolce mio is late. Is your fault, si?"

 _Ah ha, good cop bad cop! That's the game they're playing now._ I thought as I looked to Papa then Air. I almost lost it as Air made a strange noise between a snort and cough. He had also caught on to what Omega and Papa were doing. 

I looked over my shoulder at Air and saw him fighting from grinning as Papa asked him, "Are you alright, Air?"

"I'm fine, just some pollen from the gardens was bothering me for a moment. Pardon my interruption." Air replied calmly. 

"Now that that's taken care of, can you now answer my question? I won't wait all night for it, Swiss," Omega snapped. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at his obvious pleasure in being mean right now. 

Swiss gulped and tremble. He'd never seen Omega behave like this and it made him nervous. 

"It's my fault. I had chased Dew up a tree and annoyed Sister Sarah by doing so. She needed help getting him to come down so Keebie stopped to give her a hand with me. Neither of us knew it took so long to accomplish and we were just on our way when Air came and brought us here."

Omega growled and frowned before covering his face with his hands. To Swiss it looked like he was barely holding on to his temper but to the rest of us, Omega was perilously close to losing his shit with laughter over being so mean instead of the marshmallow everyone knows him to be. I decided then to that I needed to get down. 

"Swiss? Let me down, love. Omega may calm his temper down after I'm on my feet and go to him."

The poor, nervous ghoul let me down gently and busied himself with making sure my dress was in place and brushed away some nonexistent lint and dust from my shoulders. I smiled at him then gave him a hug. 

"Thank you for trying to get me here after I was late. Don't worry. I'm not in serious trouble and we'll still have our movie night on Friday. I promise." I whispered to him. 

Swiss gave me a small smile then turned to face Omega and Papa again. He cleared his throat and asked, "Am I forgiven or am I to be punished for tormenting Dewdrop... again?"

Again, I had to bite my lip as Air repeated that strange noise and Omega let out a strangled cough. Papa glanced between his most trusted and favored ghouls before looking at Swiss. 

"No punishment... this time. Next time... _My_ dungeon. Bow and leave us, Ghoul." Vicente barked out with a scowl.

Swiss nodded, bowed and fled, the heavy front door slammed shut behind him. Once we knew he was out of ear shot, the four of us succumbed to our laughter. 

Omega wiped away his mirth filled tears and gestured for me to come sit on his lap while he moved the whip and gloves to the table between the chairs. It was my place when we're together anywhere. 

"I thought he was going to piss himself, he was so scared!" Air said as his laughter wound down. 

"Si. That one è terrorizzato of me, as should be. Can't let it out that I am... What is it called? Marshmallow? Si, marshmallow sometimes. I am scary Papa, sempre in tutti i modi. Always."

I grinned at him. Vicente is a scary man, but not to me, Omega and Air. With us, his soft, marshmallow side came out and we kept his secret. If anyone else found out, especially Terzo... Death would be certain to come to his younger brother followed quickly by his at the hands of Nihil. 

"Si, Papa. So scary, amato. Will the restaurant hold our reservation with us now so very late? I am sorry for letting myself get sidetracked, my Daddies."

"We're not late, min lilla. Papa made the reservation a few hours later than he told you because we knew that one of those ghouls would've pulled something that you had to get them out of. We both know you so well when it comes to the three of them." Omega said as he pulled me into a deep kiss. 

As our kiss continued to deepen, we didn't hear Papa set his glass down or get up to move behind me. The only way I knew that he had moved was feeling his hand at the back of my neck before his fingers pulled the zipper open and down on my dress. His soft fingertips caressed my skin that was exposed to him. I moaned my pleasure at his touch into Omega's mouth before pulling away from him to seek out Papa to kiss him. I had the briefest moment to see his eyes glowing before he captured my mouth with his, nipping at my lips with a soft growl then pulled away. 

"No! Daddy don't go away! Want more!" I begged, my eyes filled with my desire for him. 

Vicente clicked his tongue at me before smiling down at me. "No, amato mio. I had you to myself night before last. Is Omega's time for you now. His antipasto, dolce mio you are. We go to cenare after. I leave with Air now."

Papa kissed my forehead then did the same to Omega before he and Air disappeared in a small gust of wind. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex and questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got Chapter 4 written and here it is. Smut begins here (much to the happiness of my that wanted me to go for it). Not very many answers yet. More questions will be over dinner in the next chapter or so.

Omega made short work of removing my dress, bra and panties before carrying me into our bedroom, hungrily kissing me as he walked. He broke our kiss to set me down by the end of the bed. My hands rested against his chest as my legs shook slightly and I looked up at him, my eyes dark with desire and need.

His knuckles brushed my cheek as he stared down at me, then he dipped his head and claimed my mouth, and the passion exploded all over again. His hand slid down my hip, to the top of my thigh, and back up again with barely controlled passion. I curled my arms around his neck and held on, but my ghoul wouldn’t be caged, not even within my arms. He nuzzled my cheek and dipped to my neck, then broke my gentle hold and trailed kisses down my chest, between my breasts, over my stomach, and lower. The light brush of his warm breath tickled my inner thighs as he kissed my legs down to my knees. He knelt between my legs, staring at the flesh between with open hunger. 

I trembled with anticipation, a smile tugging at my mouth. “Enjoying the view?” 

He met my gaze with a look that was purely lascivious. “Of course.”

With his hands, he pushed my knees apart until I was fully open to his sight. He reached for me with both hands, his fingers sliding over my clit, plucking and tugging it until my core drenched in need of him. 

“Beautiful and so deliciously wet,” he whispered. “Sit on the edge of the bed and hook your legs over my shoulders, min kärlek.” 

I did as he asked and moaned as his warm breath blew over me. As I wrapped my legs over his shoulders, he pulled my hips up and kissed my mound.

“Your scent and taste are the closest to heaven I can ever get, min lilla, ” he stated with a small chuckle before licking me and moaning, causing me to become wetter than I already was. He held my hips still with one arm as I began to buck under the exquisite torture of his lips, tongue and teeth as he sucked and nipped at my clit between licking around and between my folds.

My breathing came in gasps as I grabbed at our bed covers with both fists. My moans and pants grew louder as his tongue slipped inside me. With his free hand, Omega slipped one of his thick fingers into me and began to push in deeper with each thrust. He inserted another finger and gave me a moment to adjust before continuing the thrusting of his fingers. Soon I met his thrusts; he added another finger and paused, waiting as my walls stretched around the addition of his third finger before he resumed thrusting. I was reaching my pinnacle when he suddenly pulled out his fingers and brought them to his mouth where he sucked and licked them clean. Before I could collect myself to ask him what he was doing, I felt him move up my body and he kissed me deeply. 

“Omega... please,” I whined when he let me up for air. 

“Shhh, min lilla. Patience.” He said as he set my lower body down on the bed before he moved away to remove his clothes and boots with the otherworldly grace he always moves with. His body was a study in male perfection, from the muscles in his heavily tattooed arms to curve of his belly to his strong legs and perfect ass. I’d seen him aroused many times before, but the sight of him now, thick, long and wholly erect, took my breath away as always. I was more than ready for him. 

With a low growl, he swept me into his arms, then deposited me on the middle of the bed, and followed me down. I looked up into his face, waiting for him to come to me, but he didn’t move. For long moments, he looked into my eyes, our gazes twined. I felt myself falling into the blue depths of his eyes, spinning head over feet. 

“Come inside me, Omega. Please. I need you inside me.” 

He didn’t disappoint me. He slid into my arms and entered me in one motion, his thick cock filling me with a delicious stretching pressure. My walls pulsed around him, I thrusted my hips to drive him deeper, needing to be one with him as always. He held himself up on his forearms, capturing my mouth in a drugging kiss as he drove into me, over and over, filling me. The pressure built inside me, coiling tighter, deeper, until finally the tension released on a scream of pleasure. 

As my body clenched over and over, Omega thrust into me hard two, three times more, then on a hard groan of completion, dropped his head to my shoulder.

"I love you, beloved, so damned much," I whispered into his ear before gently nipping his earlobe with my teeth. 

Omega growled softly before biting my shoulder and saying, "Jag älskar dig, mitt hjärta."

We laid in bed for a little while waiting for our pulses to slow and to regain feeling in our limbs before we could go shower and dress for dinner. Omega rolled off of me and to my left side, pulling with him so that I was almost laying on top of him. We usually talked while in the post orgasm, jello limbs faded. I decided to ask him the questions that were plaguing my mind. 

"Daddy?"

"Min lilla?"

"Have you ever noticed that there's so many similarities between Mary and Copia that are on par with Vicente and Terzo? They have the same height and build, their accents change between absurd Italian and Americanized Swedish. Line them up together and I swear they're all related." I stopped talking so I could sit up and look at his face while he answered my questions. 

Omega looked at me with a raised eyebrow and slight frown pulling at his mouth. He obviously wasn't pleased that I brought that up during our post coital ritual. 

"Why are you asking about that, min lilla? It's nothing important nor do you need to worry about it."

I raised my own eyebrow at him before telling him about what happened in the impromptu art class. "Seeing both Mary and Copia in all their naked glory, I noticed that they are built the exact same as Vicente and Terzo! They are all richly endowed and their peens are the same in appearance. Their peens are the same as Dante and Nihil for that matter!"

"Min lilla... It's coincidence, nothing more. Only the Emeritus bloodline are truly related. Copia and Mary are not of the bloodline. Trust me, my love." Omega sighed. "Did you really see their cocks?"

I chuckled. "I did. I will say that Mary is cute and quite sweet. He told me something today that surprised me. Also Copia... I saw why Dix is with him and will not share him."

Omega laughed. "Well, you said he's as big as Vicente. So what did Mary tell you?"

"He has a crush on me and thinks I'm quite special as well because of how you tossed me over your shoulder and have kept me by your side ever since."

"He's right, min lilla. Since that crazy bacchanal of Terzo's, I've not been able to be without you at my side and in my bed more than anyone else's except for Vicente."

Omega's hand came up to finger the heart shaped lock of my collar. The platinum lock was set with a heart shaped emerald flanked by two heart shaped yellow topaz on the side facing outward. The side facing inward was the opposite combination of the stones. A small frown curled his lips downward as he sighed. 

"What's wrong, my love?" I asked him with an arching of my eyebrow. 

"I want this lock to always show my side of it. You've been mine since before Vicente really knew you existed. You have been living with me and became my mate long before your crush on him began then turned into you being practically married as well to him now." He sat up and removed his necklace that he wore his copy of the lock's key. 

"I'm changing it around to my side facing out and it's staying that way, _my_ wife. Vicente and the rest if the Clergy will just have to deal and get over it." Omega said as he quickly unlocked, turned the lock around and snapped it back into place. 

I smiled at him before kissing him. "True, my husband. They really have to get it through their thick heads that I'm yours first, _then_ Vicente's." Omega reached to pull me into him for a kiss that was sure to turn heated and lead us into round two when there really wasn't time for it. I shook my head at him with a giggle then moved to get up from our bed and head to our bathroom to get the shower going. 


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take us long to get cleaned up and dressed. Omega chose to match Vicente for dinner except for his tie was in a shade of blue just dark enough to make his eyes brighter and more ensnaring when he looked at me as I pulled on the black cheongsam dress I had laid out and started buttoning the emerald silk frogs together. The dress was embroidered with small grucifixes in black thread and the alchemical symbol for aether in blue. I stepped into a pair of studded black ballet flats and ruffled my hair into an unruly mess of spikes with some hair gel before slipping out of the bedroom to the sitting room to wait on Omega to finish getting ready to go. 

As I walked over to my favorite of our chairs, I noticed a red envelope on the floor by the door. I went over and picked it up then smiled when I saw my name had been written on the front in beautiful calligraphy. I opened it where I was standing and began reading the note that was inside. 

_"My dearest Keebie,_

_I realised after I had left you that we didn't decide on the day and time for our date. If it works for you, how about this Saturday at 20:00? I know you'll be busy with the Ghoul Crew before they leave again and your duties in the library as well. Send your reply with Dew. He'll give it to me since we've been hanging out a lot now since Dix snacked on him the other night._

_Have fun tonight! I hope to hear back from you, soon._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Mary x"_

I smiled as I folded the note and placed it back into the envelope before tucking it into my purse. As I was doing that, Omega came up behind me and placed his hands on my hips as he leaned down and said in my ear, "Which one of the Crew left you a note this time, min lilla?"

I turned my head to kiss his cheek before answering with, "It wasn't from one of them. It was from Mary. He asked me if he could have a date with me. I told him he could but in his happiness, he ran off before we picked a day and time. The note was him asking for Saturday at 20:00."

Omega came around and faced me. He looked down at me with pretty much the same look that Swiss gave me when I told him. 

"Mary?"

"Yes. Mary."

"He asked you out on a date?"

I sighed in exasperation. "Yes. He did. Is there a problem with it?"

Omega shook his head with a smirk on his lips. 

"Nej. What does Dix have to say about it? Since he's with her in whatever it is they have. How's Cardi going to take Mary coming after you now?"

"Dix is cool with it. She told Mary to go for it. As for the kinky ratman... He'll be happy as all get out with knowing Mary is otherwise distracted and occupied away from Dix."

"It'll also keep you and Dix apart, too, which he'll like a lot more." Omega said thoughtfully. "I pity him for trying to keep the two of you split up. He really doesn't get how elves are when they forge a bond with someone. Silly little rat man."

I shrugged. "He doesn't believe I'm a half-Elf either or the other things about you ghouls. We'll have to do something about that." 

Omega chuckled darkly before saying, "We'll have them over and show him that what's been said is quite true."

I grinned at him. With him saying that, it meant he would drop parts of the glamour in front of the doubting Cardi. He wouldn't go into half or full ghoul in front of him though. That was an intimacy that he kept to the very short list of non-ghouls he trusted fully. 

"Are you okay with me going out on a date with Mary? If not, it's okay and he'll understand."

"Go out with him, min lilla. If he misbehaves and causes _any_ harm to you, I'll rip him apart. Plain and simple." Omega's eyes changed from his beautiful sky blue to the solid deep plum of his true form to reaffirm how deadly serious he was about killing Mary should he harm me. 

"He'll behave. He'd be an idiot to piss you off into killing rage and he's not stupid. I don't do stupid and neither does Dix." 

Omega gave a complex snort type noise as his eyes changed back to sky blue and he tried not to smirk. 

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I knew exactly what he was thinking. 

"Basil isn't stupid, but, he's not the smartest guy around here either, min lilla." He shrugged his shoulders. "He thinks that the vampire mind trick works on us ghouls. However... it doesn't work as well as he likes to think it does."

"Well, yeah. Gremlin has been munched on by both him and Dix. However, when he fed... the mind trick worked on Dew. It didn't work with her though."

"It's because your little gremlin buddy is attracted to her. The same will happen to Aether when she tries him out."

"So you're telling me Aeth has a thing for Dix, too?"

"Ja, min lilla. He likes her, but, not as intensely as Dew does. He has a stronger thing for a certain half-Elf Sister and her fellow writer Sister that was quite happy he modeled today,from what you told me." He said with a smirk. "We don't just talk about music when we're working together on stuff, äskling."

"That'll make Becky quite happy." I grinned at him but frowned just as quickly. "Sarah isn't going to be thrilled about this. As long as Gremlin keeps his pants on as well as keeps his head about Dix, there won't be a problem. If he doesn't..." I shrugged my shoulders. 

"Since we gave our word to not to repeat the incident, I'll have Alpha and Nica handle it. They made no such promise and he adores Sarah because of the pineapple upside down cake she made for our last dinner party."

"True. Are you ready to go?"

"Ja. Let me just place this over your shoulders and we can leave." Omega said as he showed me the shawl he was holding before he placed a burnout black velvet shawl patterned with a harpy eagle in flight amongst roses. 

I smirked at his choice of wrap for me. It was one I didn't wear often because Vicente hated how I acquired it and had once said he'd destroy it given the chance. Apparently Omega was in a mood to tweak our third tonight and I wasn't sure why. 


	6. Chapter 6

While we walked through the dorm halls, we received several whistles and looks of desire from the ghouls and the few Sisters hanging out with them. Sisters Martha and Becky paused in their conversations with Swiss and Aether to let their jaws drop on seeing Omega walking in his black on black on suit. Sister Katy was leaving with Terzo to head off to do whatever they had planned but they paused to take a better look at Omega dressed so sharply. I grinned at them as my ghoul winked and blew kisses in their direction then laughed as Terzo suddenly tripped on air after getting an eyeful of Omega before he and Katy left. The two ghouls grinned at me as we got closer.

"Damn! You fucking look fantastic, babe." Swiss said as his eyes moved down my silk clad body. A Cheshire grin curved his lips. "Could you wear that for our movie night date?"

I laughed at him. "Swiss... I know you, hun. There won't be any movie watching because I'll be slapping your appendages, _all_ of them, away from me all night."

"I can't help it. When a lovely Sister such as you and Martha cross my path, I turn on my charms and their panties dissolve for me. Isn't that right, my dear?" He said as he pulled my friend into his arms and squeezed her tightly to him.

Martha looked a little dazed at having the near total attention of one of the hottest ghouls in the Abbey and would undoubtedly end up getting the living hell fucked out of and back into her tonight and into tomorrow.

"It's true. Mine disappeared somewhere between the room where class was and the ghoul dorm. I _can't_ imagine how _that_ happened." She said in a facetious tone and gasped as the multi ghoul nipped her earlobe. 

"I wanted to be her 'French ghoul' tonight amongst other things and so I am. Now, if you don't mind, we're off to get started on just that." Swiss said while he waggled his eyebrows at me as his mouth curved into a lascivious smile. He then hooked Martha's arm around his and lead her towards the stairs to the upper floor to his rooms.

I shook my head with a soft chuckle at the departing forms of my friend and my third favorite ghoul.

"He's an cheerfully incorrigible slut, min lilla." Omega chuckled.

"He is and a very dear friend. One day he'll get why I say 'no' to his blatant advances." I smiled at my ghoul.

"He'll get it one of these times that ye don't like being beat over the 'ead with sex the way 'e goes about it." Aether paused to look me over yet again. "Verra beautiful, love." He purred and licked his lips, his eyes glowed with dark honey fire.

"Thanks, love." I grinned at him. "Are you taking Becky up to your rooms tonight?"

Becky gave me a wicked smile. "Yes, he is. We have a ' _private_ ' session of our own set up." She said with a smirk that earned her a quick kiss from Aether. They looked at each other and had a silent conversation between them before they looked back at Omega and I.

Aether and Becky had thoughtful expressions on their faces. I tilted my head to the side and waited for one of them to say something. I didn't wait long.

"Is what Swiss told us true?" Becky asked.

I blinked. "Told you about what?"

"About Mary and you going on a date, love." Aether commented.

I growled and sighed. I was going to kick the multi ghoul's ass later for blabbing my personal business.

"Yes, it is. And before you ask, Dix is truly fine with it as is Omega. Vicente will find out about it shortly as we go to dinner, which we need to get going to."

Omega took that moment to say something quietly in Aether's ear that had the other ghoul chuckling wickedly and made Becky and I looking at both of them with narrowed eyes. I in turn said to her, quietly, "Aether is ticklish along his groin muscles and a spot to the side of his left kidney near his spine. It'll get him to tell you anything you want... but you'll also get pounced on and _thoroughly_ fucked after he stops laughing. Enjoy your night!"

Becky grinned at me before we hugged each other then I hugged Aether. I felt his hands slide down my back right before both of his hands moved back then and he slapped my ass. Hard.

"You have fun tonight, brat." He said as he gave me a quick peck on my lips. Omega then pulled him into a hug with a chuckle before giving Becky a hug as well and kissed her forehead then her lips.

"Have fun, sweetheart." He purred to her as we walked away, leaving her dazed and Aether frowning over Becky's being pretty gone out of her head.

"You shouldn't have smacked min lilla's ass in front of me on a night that's not yours, Aeth." Omega tossed over his shoulder, getting me to stifle a giggle.

We were almost at the door to go outside when we heard Aether call out, "Fucking asshole!"

Omega chuckled at what his brother ghoul said and I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're in a mood tonight... why?"

My ghoul looked at me, tilted his head to the side and smirked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not really in a mood. I'm just needing to reaffirm what's mine and you are that. Mine, min lilla."

"That's not all, is it? What else is going on in that brain of yours?"

He shrugged again.

"Nothing, älsking. We need to get going. Vicente should be in the entry hall and waiting on not only us but for the car to be brought around for us."

I looked at him rather dubiously as I slid my arm through his and rested my hand on his forearm as we walked to the side door of the chapel then on to where Vicente stood waiting for us. My lips curved into a smile as I saw him. He was still in his black on black suit but added emerald cufflinks and a black diamond stick pin to his tie. He also changed his shoes to black on black spats and added a black Fedora with an emerald band. It was all I could do to not jump on him and do things to him on the hall floor that would surely get us a large audience fairly quickly.

Vicente smiled appreciatively as he took in my outfit for the evening. The cheongsam was one he had made for me and thoroughly enjoyed seeing me in, especially due to the side slits that went up to mid thigh. It was for easier access and he took advantage of it whenever possible.

"Bella sempre, dolce mio. So good wearing my gift." He said as kissed me, tenderly yet deep as well, not quite stealing my breath. "Ti amo, mio bellissimo Keebie."

"I love you, my Bone Daddy." I gasped.

Omega cleared his throat and said, "Shall we get going, Papa?"

"Sì. Let us partire."

The car Vicente chose for our evening out was the silver 1966 Rolls Royce Silver Cloud with buttery soft black leather interior. I wasn't surprised to see Air get out from behind the wheel and open the doors for us. Vicente helped me into the backseat before he slid in next to me. Omega took the front seat as Air got back in behind the wheel. After all seatbelts were fastened, the car purred in life and we were off to the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some guests at the restaurant coming up in the next chapter or two. Also possible spin-off one shots starring Swiss, Aether and their Sister playmates. I haven't decided fully on it... yet.
> 
> A quick nod to GhostFan77 for Swiss being a blabbermouth. We both think the same about the hot multi ghoul not being able to keep his mouth shut.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire idea used with permission from Noir_Dix.

"Vicente?" 

"Dolce mio?"

"Do you know about the 'art class' that was held today?"

He sighed. "Mary e Basil were models, sì? E Aether as well after you ask of him."

"Yeah. So you know I saw _everything_ Mary has to offer a potential partner and why Dix is with Cardi."

"Basil, dolce mio. Sì, they are endowed. I know this. Not as richly as I, of course." He smirked. 

"No, Daddy. They're not," I smirked before continuing with "I did notice something else, amato."

Vicente looked at me, face blank with a curious glint in his eye as he gestured with one of his hands for me to continue. 

"Well... I couldn't help but notice that both Mary and Basil have the same height, similar bone structure and eyes that you, Dante and Terzo have. I know Mary doesn't, but his eyes are the same green as yours, your brothers and Basil's. Also, all of your peens are pretty much the same in appearance and look a lot like your father's, too. Why is that?"

Loud sighs from Air and Omega drifted back to us. 

"Min lilla." Omega said in a warning tone. 

"Keebie, min älsking. Don't go there, snälla." Air gruffed out. 

"What is so wrong with me wanting to know the truth instead of guessing at Nihil having two other sons that are unacknowledged offshoots from his loins?" I snapped, my temper starting to flare up. 

Both ghouls gasped. Omega turned so he could look at me. Before he could say anything, Vicente lifted a couple fingers to stay his silence. 

"Keebie. It is verita. They are fratello mio amongst other things."

I interrupted him with, "You mean they're vampires, not 'other things'. I already know about that."

Vicente took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "Yes e no. We no speak of it. Papa does not want it known for the Clergy will demand Mary's death. I allow a few more questions at dinner only. Speak no more of it after, por favore." He said firmly. 

"Yes, Daddy."

"La mia brava ragazza. Ti amo." He whispered as he leaned into kiss me. It started out as a gentle press of our lips then Vicente moved his cousin his little moustache to tickle just above my upper lip. I giggled slightly which opened my mouth a little and he touched the tip of his tongue to mine with a soft groan. In that moment, his kiss went from gentle to hard; one of his gloved hands came up to cup my jaw as our tongues swirled and danced around each other while his other hand fumbled to unbuckle my seatbelt. 

I broke the kiss when I felt what he was doing. 

"Not in a moving car, Vicente, especially not with Air driving and we haven't done anything in a very long time. For all that a gang bang would be fun... The car isn't big enough and I want food." After I said that, my abdomen made a rather loud growl that got Vicente's eyes to narrow as Omega and Air snickered. 

"I feed you soon, dolce mio, e gang bang at later time." He said before kissing my forehead and moved back to his side of the seat. He placed my hand in his and twined our fingers together. 

"We're almost there, Papa. I'll come back at a moment's notice should you need me to." Air said as he turned the car on to the driveway then drove the short drive to the front of the restaurant. 

I just caught Omega say under his breath, " _It'll possibly be before that when he finds out who's here as well tonight_." 

That made me gasp quietly and Omega looked back at me, his eyes twinkling with a hint of mischief that had me quite puzzled and curious. 

"Sì. If not, we will see you in a couple of hours, mio amico." Vicente replied. He clearly had not heard Omega. 

Our ghouls got out and opened the car doors for us. Omega gave me his hand to help me out and kept hold of it as Vicente came around the car followed by Air, closing the doors. When he was beside me, he presented his arm for me to loop mine through. I did and the three of us went in the open doors. 

As we crossed over the threshold, my nerves went on edge. _What the fuck did Omega have planned now?_ I asked myself even though I knew the answer would come about in a few moments. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "unexpected" guests are making an appearance in the next chapter and dinner will be... interesting.


End file.
